Traditionally, sanitary napkins have been bundled with several napkins to each package. This single, large package provides a means for keeping all the napkins clean, sanitary and undamaged. Unfortunately, however, once the napkins are removed from the package and carried individually in a pocket or purse, they are virtually unprotected from dirt and deforming pressures.
Recently, this problem has been diminished by individually wrapping folded napkins. Specifically, many of today's napkins are provided with an outer wrap, usually made of paper, which is customarily sealed around the napkin and can be easily taken off by the user at the time the napkin is used. This method of wrapping protects the enclosed napkin from dirt and deformation until it is removed, and because the napkin is folded into a compact size, it becomes more convenient to carry. Yet, individually wrapping sanitary napkins typically increases manufacturing costs associated with the requisite materials and processing of these wraps. This expense can result, ultimately, in an increased cost of the product to the consumer.
Although not specifically addressing the problem of the additional expense of a separate outside wrapper, Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,771 teaches a sanitary napkin that comprises free ends of a protective strip that extend around the extremities of the napkin and are folded over the top surface. Werner discloses that the free ends are used in this embodiment to cover and protect the body-contacting surface of the pad from inadvertent soilage before use. The protective strip of this device also serves as a means for covering the attachment adhesive means of the napkin.
Werner suggests an alternative means for protecting a napkin. However, there is no teaching for the elimination of the outer wrap. This patent also fails to disclose the benefits of folding the napkin to provide a discreet way of carrying it before use. Moreover, since there is no teaching for fixing or adhering the free ends of Werner s product after folding them over the top surface of the napkin, the degree of cleanliness this embodiment provides is questionable.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a napkin with wrapping means that provides for individual wrapping without added manufacturing and material costs. There is also a need for a less expensive napkin that can be discreetly stored until use which is also resistant to contamination and deforming pressures.